Leading Him To Failure
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: "I tried to talk her out of it, but she's made up her mind." A look at Tarrlok's conversation with Korra, urging her to not face Amon so soon, and not on her own. Korrlok if you squint.


**Series:** Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** If you squint really hard, it's NOT Korrlok (because Korrlok is basically the default for my stories.)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Drama, Friendship?, Onesided-Romance if you squint

**Word Count:** 1,049

**A/N:** _Lunar (lunarblue21 on tumblr) pointed out Tarrlok's line "I tried to talk her out of it, but she's made up her mind" (or whatever it was) and she said someone should fic it so I did. Sorry for not having a good lead in for this but it honestly wasn't meant to be anything more than a drabble. The story takes off after the press conference where she challenges Amon to her incredibly rash duel on Avatar Aang Memorial Island._

* * *

Korra stormed off after making her unexpected announcement, seemingly rather irritated. Tarrlok stood in shock for a moment, staring blankly into the camera bulbs that were flashing in his face. Snapping out of it, he hurried after Korra, his long legs moving him quickly as he sought her out. Tarrlok's shoes clicked as he walked, and he sincerely hoped that she didn't run as she heard him approaching. When he found her, she was standing in one of the numerous hallways in City Hall, looking out the window at the statue of Aang, her arms crossed over her chest. Tarrlok approached her cautiously, stopping next to her. They stood, looking outside for a few moments before he broke the silence. He noticed that she flinched slightly as he cleared his throat. "Avatar Korra, don't you think it's a little bit rash to challenge Amon so soon?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why not just get this out of the way now? I have more important things to do than fight this revolution," she said, looking back towards the window. He bit back the snide remark on the end of his tongue. '_Yes, because all of your little Avatar duties are more important that the crisis that is occurring in Republic City._'

"While I understand that you are... eager to get on with your Airbending training, don't you think that you should focus more on the political climate for the moment?" He asked cautiously, watching her closely out of the corner of his eye.

"I think that I need to get this over with so that I can focus on becoming a fully-realized Avatar," she said dismissively. Tarrlok resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"Korra," he began, noticing the dangerous look that she gave him. "_Avatar_ Korra, I understand that you want this to be over with, but when you look at the possibilities, this is a very dangerous situation that you've set up for yourself, and as strong as you are, there are still many things that can go wrong." She flushed with anger, turning towards him.

"It's not going to be a problem, Tarrlok. I'm going to defeat Amon and end the revolution so that I can get on with my life, and I'm going to do it tonight!" She growled, glaring up at him. He drew back slightly, furrowing his brow. He let out a sigh, and turned his gaze to her with a pleading look.

"Korra, please. I think that it's a bad idea for you to go in there alone. What if Amon doesn't play by your rules? What if he overpowers you?" She watched him, a look crossing her face that told Tarrlok that she hadn't thought her plan through very carefully. "What if he takes your bending away?" He asked, and a shiver ran down her spine. "This isn't some compound in the South Pole, Korra. This is Republic City. You can't expect everyone to be honorable here." She glared at him angrily again.

"Yes, well, you've already proven that to me, haven't you, Councilman Tarrlok?" She snapped, and Tarrlok felt a sting from her tone. "You know what? I don't think you're really wanting to protect me from Amon. I think you just don't want me to take all the glory." He inhaled sharply in irritation upon hearing her words. "Without Amon, you don't have the chance try to make yourself out to be some hero. You _need_ Amon." Impulsively, Tarrlok grabbed Korra's arm, pulling her close to him. She stared at him in shock before glaring at him again.

"I don't _need_ anyone," he hissed, his nose inches from hers. "I'm sorry if my looking out for your well-being is bothersome to you, but I really don't think it's for the best if you lose your bending." She oddly enough didn't pull her arm away, but simply continued to glower at him.

"Oh, so now you're looking out for my well being, are you?" She asked, subconsciously inching her face closer to his. He flushed slightly, pulling away a touch.

"Your safety is always my first priority," he responded quietly, his gaze locked onto hers. "I know that you an intelligent and strong young woman, and that you are perfectly capable of defending yourself under normal circumstances, but I don't think you've thought this through enough." She held his gaze for a moment before she pulled away from him, breaking their stare-down and Tarrlok's grip on her in one move.

"You can do that smooth-talking politician thing all you want, Tarrlok, but I've made up my mind," she said, looking back out the window. He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back as he too looked out the window. They stood in silence for a moment, pondering.

"Will you at least let me set up extra security for you?" He asked, still looking outside. "I don't want to let you go in there without backup. We won't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary." He said a little bit more quickly and roughly than he had intended. She let out a soft laugh.

"Do as you wish," she said. "It's not like I can stop you anyway." He smiled at that, and they once again fell into silence. They could hear people elsewhere in the building, no doubt looking for either the Avatar or the Northern Water Tribe Councilman so that they might get a few more comments. They stood like that for several minutes, just listening to the small noises in the quiet hall, watching the clouds drift past Aang.

"I'm scared."

He glanced at her with a furrowed brow, parting his lips to speak, but he immediately closed it upon seeing that she was staring directly at him. He saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before - fear. He had always thought that there was something about her demeanor that make Korra seem older than her years, but in that moment, she just seemed like a scared little girl, suddenly thrown into an unfamiliar situation that she had no idea how to handle.

"Korra, you don't have to -"

"No, I do," she said, looking away from him again. "I can't back down now." They once again lapsed into silence, knowing that Korra's mind was made up.  
"I will make sure that you don't get hurt," he said steadily. "I promise you." She smiled slightly before she turned and walked away.

"I'll see you tonight, Councilman Tarrlok."


End file.
